


Мы здесь

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski), Russian Stories, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Geth, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Сэм просит рассказать Дина любую историю, чтобы уснуть. Дважды это срабатывает, но не так, как хотел того Сэм.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Мы здесь

**Author's Note:**

> На турнир «Сова и глобус» номинация «Мир гигантов» на сайте https://fanfics.me
> 
> Бета: Monstra

Сэму семь, и он не может уснуть.  
Не то чтобы его сны всегда были спокойными и красочными, а Сэму хотелось их видеть почаще. Но он вымотался за день, руки и ноги как чужие, но голова ясная, и сна ни в одном глазу. Сэм уверен, что в шкафу живёт монстр, а под кроватью чудищ двое. Отец выдал ему первый в жизни пистолет, сказал: «Так ты сможешь защититься». Сэму от этого только страшнее. Отец не на работе, и переживать за него сегодня нет оснований. Он в баре на окраине города, облапошивает очередных любителей поиграть в покер или бильярд, чтобы выиграть им денег на жизнь. Дин говорит, что отец решает важные вопросы, но Сэм слышал их разговоры за дверью. Впереди Миннесота, и отец почему-то тщательно готовится к поездке, что бы там ни болтал Дин.  
Сэм бы залез к Дину под одеяло, свернулся в клубок под боком и уснул от разморившего его тело тепла, но Дин и так рядом, мерно дышит в потолок, вздымая грудью тонкое мотельное одеяло. Денег впритык, комната на две кровати, и одна из них неизменно достается Джону.  
— Дин, — говорит Сэм достаточно громко в тишине номера, и его мальчишеский резкий выдох как пистолетный выстрел сквозь сон для Дина. Тот неловко взмахивает руками и уже сидит на кровати, рассматривая осоловелыми глазами комнату. Всё тихо. Сэм слышит его судорожное дыхание, и собственный испуг о произведенной реакции бьется подскочившим пульсом в ушах.  
— Сэмми, — бормочет его старший брат и стискивает колено через одеяло. — Что ты?  
Сэму неловко, но Сэм привык, что его капризы в большинстве случаев выполняются Дином. Он не может сдержаться, просительно тянет:  
— Расскажи мне сказку, Дин.  
— Вот ещё чего, спи, — бормочет Дин и ложится, старательно расправляя одеяло на груди.  
— Ну-у-у, Дин, — тянет Сэм жалобно, дожидаясь обречённого вздоха.  
— Ладно. — Дин задумывается на миг, шуршит одеялом и поворачивается на бок к Сэму. Его глаза блестят в темноте, а Сэм ловит лицом горячее дыхание. Дин, его старший брат, такой смелый и храбрый. Сэм любит Дина, хочет вырасти таким же. — Помнишь, в Алабаме, в мелком городке Фэрхоп, со мной в классе училась одна девчонка? Анна её звали. Странная она вообще была.  
— Ничего не странная, вы над ней смеялись из-за её слов, — вспоминает Сэм, это было совсем недавно, почти месяц назад. Может, два.  
— Было из-за чего, у неё говор и акцент смешной. Папа сказал, что она в Фэрхоп с севера приехала, и мне почему-то подумалось, что с Аляски, — мудро изрёк Дин, хвастался знаниями перед мелким братом.  
— И что она?  
— Сочинение нас попросили написать о любимой сказке, — усиленно вспоминал Дин. Что ж вообще не начал сразу сказку рассказывать, а к девчонке странной тему завернул?  
— И?  
— Да, погоди ты. Короче, я написал о том, как Бобби бегал по автосвалке за Рамсфилдом, а учительница сказала, что нифига это не сказка.  
— А я помню, прошлым летом, и правда, гонялся.  
— Угу. А та девчонка читала о девочке Алёнке и братце Иванушке. Вроде так. Странно так мне всё показалось, но там была неплохая история, и ведьма была. — Дин переместил руку под щеку и закрыл глаза, замолчал минуты на две. Сэм подумал, что тот уснул, но Дин продолжил: — Я бы и без сказки уснул, мелочь.  
— Расскажи, — настаивал Сэм.  
— Да я плохо помню, но если что-то неправильно расскажу, то ты ведь никогда и не узнаешь, верно? — хмыкнул Дин.  
— Верно.  
— Ну, ладно. Как там… Жила-была… или нет, жили-были Алёнушка и братец Иванушка. Родителей у них не было, померли в схватке с драконом… Может, дракона там и не было, — задумался Дин. — Не важно. Надо было им что-то есть. Аленушка работала в автосервисе, а брата дома оставить не могла одного…  
Голос Дина плыл по тёмной комнате, и Сэм впитывал каждое слово, каждую фразу, представляя себе всё в голове. Он не заметил, как уснул, поддерживаемый мальчишеским тембром голоса Дина на облаках сна.  
Ему снилось, что отец умер на охоте и оставил их совершенно одних. Сэм горько плакал и скучал по папе, а Дин был, как всегда, храбрым и сильным, решил, что они пройдут любые испытания. Он нашёл себе работу и таскал брата за собой, почему-то не мог никому оставить его на рабочее время. Дин оказался настоящим суперменом и работал механиком в солидной автомастерской.  
Они шли на рабочее место брата через луга и поля, миновали редкую рощу и лужи-болотца. Сэм во сне чувствовал необъяснимую жажду и постоянно просил воды у Дина. Но Дин шёл грустный и задумчивый, в его рюкзаке всегда был пакетик «Эм-эн-Эмс», но воды никогда не было. Сэм готов был напиться из лужи, о чем постоянно говорил Дину. Но тот смотрел на брата строго и качал головой, приговаривая странные фразы:  
— Не пей, братец, теленочком станешь!  
Или жеребеночком, или козлёночком — всегда новая отмазка, лишь бы только Сэм не пил и, наверное, помер от жажды.  
Сэм не хотел становиться никакой живностью. Но было ужасно жарко, они преодолевали огромное расстояние и всё никак не могли дойти до работы Дина. Да и не понимал он, почему Дин вдруг придумал, что Сэм из-за лужи в кого-то превратиться. Сэм решился на последней луже в форме копытца, наклонился и зачерпнул ладонью прозрачную и свежую воду, словно из родника. Он пил и пил, утоляя жажду, а Дин заметил слишком поздно его непослушание.  
Сэм хотел заверить, что всё хорошо. Вот же он на месте, и ничего не поменялось, но с губ сорвалось только странное и действительно козлиное: «Ме-ме!»  
Сэм так и проснулся утром, вертя на языке необъяснимое и неловкое «Ме!», вызывая смех у Дина. На следующую ночь отец остался с ними, храпел на своей кровати и планировал с утра выезжать в следующий город, а Сэму всё никак не давало покоя окончание сказки, интересно было, какая там ведьма.  
— Дин. — Сэм ущипнул Дина за плечо сквозь короткий рукав футболки. — А что там дальше?  
— Что-что? Где дальше? — не понял спросонья Дин, шипя от болезненного щипка.  
— Ну, Аленушка и братец, ты же так и не рассказал.  
— Ничего, — выдохнул громко Дин, и храп отца перескочил на октаву выше. — Тс-с-с.  
— Иванушка так и остался козлом?  
— А кто ж его разберёт, будущая девица Иванушки только, — заумничал Дин, нахватавшись фразочек из фильмов. — Вроде там было всё хорошо, но перед этим ведьма чуть не съела Иванушку.  
— Мальчики, — раздалось сонное от отца, и Дин замолчал, обиженно засопел рядом, тыча Сэма локтем под рёбра.  
Сэм умолк тоже, переваривая крупицы информации от Дина и пытаясь самостоятельно додумать, как превратился бы обратно из козлёнка в себя. Ведьма рушила планы Сэма, не хотелось бы вообще, чтобы она охотилась на них, но получалось, что её избежать нельзя. Если бы ведьма его захотела съесть, он бы убежал от неё и наябедничал старшему брату, а тот же — сильный, ловкий, быстрый и смелый — решил бы его проблему. А сварить оборотное зелье ему по плечу, так точно, он бы позвонил Бобби. О том, что в сказке нет телефона, Сэму в голову не пришло. Решив таким образом свои метания, он счастливо уснул.

Сэму пятнадцать.  
В номере душно и жарко, сегодня был последний день в школе, а завтра — праздник в честь окончания года. Но Сэм пойдет только за аттестатом об окончании средней школы, потому что новые одноклассники ему никто, совершенно незнакомые люди. За месяц особо друзей не заведёшь, хотя Сэм старается быть со всеми дружелюбным.  
Весна через окно пахнет жженой резиной, выхлопными газами и потом от нестиранной одежды Дина, который устроился в автомастерскую, как и мечтал в детстве. От него часто несет машинным маслом и бензином, перекрывая въевшийся в кожу запах пороха, но Сэму нравится. Запах добавляет Дину мужественности. Но Сэм не признается в этом старшему брату, не желая повышать его чрезмерное самодовольство.  
Сэм почему-то сегодня вспомнил детскую сказку и последующий тревожный сон, его наивное продолжение и спокойствие от голоса брата. Дин храпит на соседней койке, он устал после смены, и Сэм помнит, как тот завалился спать пораньше, едва успев поесть и вымыться в душе. Сэм прочитал половину книги «Над пропастью во ржи» и посмотрел два вечерних ток-шоу по старому рябящему телику, когда решил лечь. Завтрашний сумбур не давал спокойно уснуть, отец уехал на охоту, в этот раз собираясь задержаться в другом штате минимум на неделю.  
Дина не будит свет от ночника, не подбрасывает от ворочаний Сэма, он сопит размеренно и глубоко, лежа на животе и согнув одну ногу в колене, засунув обе руки под подушку. Сэм знает, что брат сжимает пальцами рукоятку ножа, а если возникнет опасность, тот мигом будет на ногах. Сэм редко пользуется привилегией младшего брата, ему так кажется, по крайней мере, но сегодня ему хочется услышать голос брата, чтобы он рассказал очередную глупую историю. Да хотя бы ту, где Мэнди Виллсон ему обслюнявила шею, а потом отказалась давать. Сэму интересно. Или о драке с мальчишкой, который был из местной драчливой шпаны и пытался выразить своё превосходство. Плевать, что придумал бы Дин, главное — его убаюкивающий голос.  
— Дин, — тихо говорит Сэм в ночную тишину. Воздух вибрирует словом, Дин ворочается, но не просыпается. — Дин, проснись, — повторяет Сэм своё эгоистичное. Ему так давно ничего не было нужно.  
— Чего тебе? — ворчит недовольно Дин и переворачивается на спину, натягивая коленями простыню.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, не могу уснуть.  
— Сэмми…  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Тебе не понравится, я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты меня разбудил, — выдыхает хрипло Дин и трет лицо ладонью, не открывая глаз.  
— Понравится.  
— Не хочу ничего рассказывать, просто ляг и лежи, не ворочайся и не шурши, не дыши.  
— Я же не могу не дышать, я так задохнусь, — недоумевает Сэм, но послушно ложится на спину, укрывается и перестаёт разыгрывать сосиску на вертеле.  
— Вот и правильно, пролежишь в отключке пару часиков, может, и сон срубит, — глумливо выдохнул Дин.  
— Дин.  
— Пока ты тут меня просишь, чтобы я тебе детские сказки вещал, на землю, может, напали чудовища. Они реагируют на звук, слышат тебя и могут сожрать своими огромными пастями с острыми как бритва зубами. Забудь, что у тебя есть легкие, тебе нельзя шуметь. Нельзя скрипеть кроватью, шуршать простынями и звать братика. Вместо меня придут чудовища на длинных конечностях и сожрут тебя.  
— Зачем ты?..  
— Тш-ш-ш, Сэмми. Замри.  
Вот же сволочь. Сэму досадно, что истории он так и не дождался, а Дин теперь с чистой совестью продолжит спать, снимая с себя ответственность за рассказы на ночь. Но Сэм послушно вжимается спиной в матрац, замедляет дыхание и дышит через раз. Он отчетливо слышит, как на улице шумят машины, как говорят люди, кажется, во всем мотеле, а за стенкой работает телевизор. Он принимает правила игры. Голова кружится от нехватки кислорода, ему кажется, что он сейчас просто потеряет сознание, но вместо этого и правда засыпает.  
Под ногами желтый песок на сухой земле, выложенный в длинную тропинку, и Сэм идет по ней босыми ногами, стараясь не шуметь. Почему-то он знает, что если он сделает неосторожное движение, будет болтать и грохотать чем-то, то неизменно пострадает. Напутствие Дина проникает в сон, обрастает новыми деталями, и Сэм обнаруживает себя на старой ферме, он играет в шахматы и карты со своими тремя детьми и женой. Сэму дико, что у него есть жена. Сам факт троих детей ещё больше смущает, ему же только вот в прошлой школе нравилась Ромильда Боунс и он почти её поцеловал. Какие там дети и жена?  
Блондинка не похожа на Ромильду, она приятная и красивая. Сэм молчит, его жена молчит, и дети тихие. Жесты непривычно вяжут пальцы, складываясь в немые слова, и он понимает их, а его семья понимает его. Нет никаких видимых монстров, но опасность ощутимо повисает над ними.  
Сэм крепко сжимает зубы и старательно медленно выдыхает воздух, он так и просыпается со сведенной челюстью и онемевшим языком.  
— Я бы поселился возле водопада, где не нужно опасаться, что разговоры и шорохи услышат, — делиться своими догадками Сэм и не может понять, в самом деле, почему сон забросил его на уединенную ферму.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечает Дин и жует свой завтрак.  
Кафе самое дешевое в этом городе, и руки липнут к столешнице, на чашке Сэм замечает след от помады предыдущего гостя, и его подташнивает. Дин таких затруднений не испытывает, вовсе не брезгливый.  
— А вообще, раз пошла такая ересь с тремя детьми, то обрюхать ещё раз свою женушку, пусть рождает четвертого, пятого, шестого… — нагло смеется Дин, и Сэм жалеет, что поделился этим. — Потому что Сэм Винчестер так и не научился пользоваться презиками.  
— Ты чего это и вообще к чему? — обижается Сэм, ему и не надо с кем-то там спать. Он не такой, как Дин.  
— А ты свои сны проанализируй, так и просится Фрейд. — И откуда только знает?  
— Придурок ты, Дин. Я же… поделиться.  
— Делись, — кивает важно Дин. — Но мне это не запрещает над тобой прикалываться, сучка.  
Сэм зло зыркает на Дина из-под нависшей на глаза отросшей за несколько месяцев челки. Ему не с кем поговорить. Подмывало же рассказать, и сон был прикольный. Ну и нафиг.  
На следующую ночь Сэм засыпает быстро, всё ещё злится на Дина и не хочет с ним больше болтать, да и рассказы его дурацкие надоели.  
Сэм разочарован даже сквозь сон, ему опять снится странная ферма на отшибе, они ходят с детьми в одни и те же магазины в заброшенном городе, укрепляют подвал и готовят еду. Всё настолько тихо, что Сэм боится ступить не туда, дёрнуть не за тот рычаг или взять не ту вещь. Всю рутину сна перекрывает неожиданный и смазанный секс с собственной женой. Дети спят, а она извивается под ним, поддается толчкам и еле слышно дышит. Сэм слышит свистящие выдохи, чувствует разливающийся жар в паху и видит только лицо красивой блондинки.  
Сэм просыпается оттого, что кончает под нагревшимся до влажного жара одеялом. Семя стремительно пачкает трусы, тело покрывается испариной, и Сэм проклинает Дина с его больной фантазией в его рассказах. Лучше бы монстры приснились, он бы нашел выход и способ, как их убить.  
Безудержное желание с той ночи только разрастается как снежный ком. Сэм ощущает каждой клеткой тела дуновение ветра и тепло воздуха, мокрую футболку, прилипшую к спине от физических изнурительных упражнений, как прикосновение к лопаткам. Кожа наэлектризована, Сэм становится дерганным и резким. Дин замечает изменения только через месяц, смотрит на Сэма с всезнающим видом, но никак не комментирует это. Сэму и так понятно, что у него переходной возраст и играют гормоны. А ещё больше он хочет узнать, так ли это в реальности круто, как ему снилось.  
Дин, раньше охотно делившийся историями своих похождений, умолкает и перестает хвастаться, а Сэм бы его ещё послушал, чтобы трусливо спрятаться под душ и разрядиться, пока в ушах хриплый голос брата. Но тот словно чувствует немые просьбы и взгляды, сбегает от Сэма чаще, чем они меняют города.  
Сэм отрывается на охотах, размахивает мачете как ненормальный, отрезая вампиру и голову, и руки, а после добивает острием в грудь. Взгляды отца и Дина очень красноречивы, и Сэма рвет в кусты неподалёку от собственной кровожадности.  
Сны пропадают тоже. Сэм ждёт секса хотя бы в мороке, но блондинка не появляется в его мозгу. Они в Оклахоме уже три недели, лето стремительно вступает в свои права, ночи жаркие и душные, Сэм спит беспокойно, ёрзает по простыням больше, чем крепко спит.  
Дин опять подрабатывает, после того как вернулся с местной охоты на вервольфа, засыпает на порядок лучше Сэма из-за смертельной усталости. Отец всё чаще отсутствует, но Сэм рад, что теперь не нужно ехать к Бобби или Руфусу на лето, они с Дином прекрасно справляются сами.

Сэму семнадцать, вернее через неделю уже восемнадцать, но Дин не устает напоминать ему, какой же он ещё мелкий. Злиться бесполезно, пререкаться тоже, и Сэм упрямо молчит, не издает ни звука в разговорах.  
Воспоминания нахлынули совсем спонтанно, забытый сон и указания Дина сохранять тишину явно чувствуются. Сэм пытается вспомнить, что ему снилось два года назад и до чего всё дошло, но в голове упрямо вертится одна лишь блондинка из сна и её тихое дыхание. Ещё хуже становится от осознания одержимости, последовавшей за этими снами, как Сэм цеплялся к Дину за новыми историями, как фанател от его голоса и дрочил на хриплый тембр.  
Забыть и не вспоминать: ненормально, глупо, нелепо, и Сэму стыдно за свои воспоминания сейчас. В комнате снятого на лето дома пусто, ещё не жарко, хоть уже и конец апреля. Тонкие занавески на окне колышутся в такт ветру, переворачиваются страницы книги о жутких тварях под натиском сквозняка, а Сэм, сидящий за столом и прикрытый столешницей от посторонних взглядов, не может совладать с эрекцией.  
Он видит Дина, который расположился в саду и точит свою коллекцию ножей, рядом стоит бутылка пива, а кроны деревьев раскрашивают его лицо в разные пятнистые оттенки, перебиваемые солнечными зайчиками от лезвий. Охота на призрака позади, они с Дином управились за три дня и теперь дожидались команды отца ехать дальше или осесть здесь ещё. На месяц или, как планировали, на всё лето, пока отец мотается по штатам, убивая нечисть.  
Сэм сжимает колени вместе, старательно делает вдох выдох, в попытке совладать со своим телом и отбросить грязные мысли. Мышцы на руках Дина перекатываются, когда тот скользит ножом по точильному камню. Воздух рассекает вжикающим звуком, и Сэм сжимает зубы, сбиваясь на выдохе.  
— Дин! — орет он сквозь занавески и неприятные звуки, сквозь собственную горячую одержимость, чтобы не впасть в воспоминания окончательно. Он боролся, справлялся — справится и ещё.  
Дин невозмутимо поднимает глаза, лезвие ножа соскальзывает с бруска и режет ему палец. Выражение лица брата практически не меняется, он отвлекается от Сэма, матерится сквозь зубы, сдвигая брови к переносице. Сэму видно, что кровь капает на столешницу, пачкает точильный камень, и сам не знает, как оказывается рядом. Между ног размещается узкая лавка, шов джинсов врезается в пах, но это отвлекает.  
— Покажи-покажи, — голос садится на октаву ниже, Сэм хрипит, и голова почему-то кружится. Не от вида крови, уж чего-чего, а это он видел часто.  
— Ты чего такой бледный? — замечает Дин, смотрит на Сэма непонимающе, но откладывает нож и брусок на стол. На большом пальце, на сгибе первой фаланги глубокий порез, тонкий и не больше сантиметра в длину, но крови почему-то много. — Царапина же.  
— Ага. Нет. Да, — выдавливает из себя Сэм. — Нужно перекись и замотать.  
— Всё нормально, — изгибает Дин губы в полуулыбке, рассматривая суетящегося младшего брата.  
Сэма коротит от вида этих губ так близко. Он хватается за кисть Дина, тянет на себя, щурится на израненный палец, сдувая чёлку с глаз, пытаясь забить мозги только этим.  
— А помнишь ту историю про тишину? — спрашивает Сэм у растерявшегося брата. — Ты говорил, замри и не дыши, не издавай ни звука?  
— Нет, — жмет плечами Дин и пытается освободить руку из крепкого захвата. — Ты чего?  
— Я сегодня вспомнил, захотел послушать твою версию. Ты тогда смеялся, что мне приснилась блондинка и трое детей. — Сэм зажмуривается, жмет большим пальцем на основание ладони, сбиваясь с дыхания. Становится жарко и так стыдно, когда из сновидения в память врезается фантомный секс.  
— Кажется, — еле слышно от Дина, всё ещё растерянно.  
— Я тогда слушался тебя, замирал и не болтал, сжимал челюсти. — Ересь, какая ересь, но Сэм не может остановиться, как и открыть глаза. — Мне твари так и не приснились. Но я трахался во сне.  
— Э-э-э, Сэмми, пусти руку. — Дин дёргается сильнее, а Сэм, не ведая, что творит, высовывает язык и лижет ранку на пальце, широко и мазком. Останавливая брата.  
Боится и делает, не в силах сам остановиться. Судорожное дыхание Дина звучит сквозь вату в ушах, в паху пульсирует горячо и неудобно, на языке соль и вязкий привкус.  
Сэм скулит. Дин замирает.  
— И давно так? — мягко и тихо спрашивает Дин, он не злится, совершенно. Сэм разбирает интонации, замирает губами на ладони, возле собственного пальца.  
— Очень давно, расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь, — просит Сэм, обжигая дыханием внутри ладони. — Расскажи.  
— Хорошо, Сэмми. — Тень от силуэта Дина ложится на лицо Сэма, перекрывая робкое солнце, проникающее сквозь листву деревьев. Брат придвигается ближе, отводит руку от лица Сэма и шепчет в губы: — А ты молчи и не дыши, Сэмми. Не издавай ни шороха, ни звука.  
Твари из смутного рассказа оживают, Дин неумело лепит им лапы, зубы, пластины на головы и сверхчувствительные мембраны-уши. Фразы сумбурные и незначимые, Сэм выхватывает только отдельные слова: о погибшем мире, о единственном месте для Сэма и Дина. Блондинка исчезает, ферма меркнет, а они прячутся в пещере под водопадом, где их неслышно. Разработать план и выйти на охоту, Сэм хочет вставить свою версию, но он плавится от голоса и от горячего тела рядом, от родного запаха пороха и стального привкуса крови на языке.  
— А потом… — Дин целует целомудренно и легко, невесомо и тихо.  
Сэм хватается за руку Дина, как за последнюю нить их мира, сжимает зубы, глушит себя и почти не дышит, пачкая джинсы изнутри. Глаза отшатнувшегося Дина огромные и восхищенные, совершенно темные, зрачок почти перекрывает радужку глаз.  
— И я давно, — одними губами говорит он, и Сэму тесно в собственном долговязом теле. Сердце пропускает удар.


End file.
